Inuyasha: You Think You Know a Guy
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: After the incident with the Spider-Heads and the New Moon, Kagome muses.


A/N: This short vinaigrette takes place the morning after the episode in which Inuyasha transforms into a human. This is my first time writing from Kagome's POV and I hope she isn't out of character. Please enjoy my story.

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Inuyasha- "Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi" and its characters are the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  _

* * *

You Think You Know a Guy

By Frozen Phoenix

He said that I smelled good. Not the most usual of compliments I've ever received, but still a compliment nonetheless. A compliment, from Inuyasha? I almost didn't believe it. Of course, he could have been so out of it from the Spider Heads poison, he probably didn't even know what he was saying. Some part of me wonders if it was just a fluke. 

As if Inuyasha, Mr. Arrogant, rude, sarcastic, obnoxious, thinks he's always right and has to rub it in my face, would say something nice. It took him some time to learn my name and he still calls me bitch after doing so. Plus he's so obsessed with finding the fragments of the Shikon no Tama in order to become pure youkai, that he acts like nothing else matters. I know how important it is that we obtain all of the fragments, the thought of the Spider Heads or Centipede Jourou controlling their power is enough to make my skin crawl. 

But you'd think that having a boulder dropped on him, not to mention me shouting enough Sits to throw even a youkai's back out would make Inuyasha learn to be a little nicer about letting me return home. Instead, he comes to my time and demands an apology before he decides to rescue me from the Man-Eating Noh mask. 

But when it came down to it…he still did save Souta and I from the mask. If he hadn't been there, I don't want to imagine would have happened to us. Not to mention how he saved Satoru from one of his dead sister Mayu's anger fueled "accidents." The incidents with Sesshoumaru, the prince possessed by the toad youkai and Inverted-hair Yura (when I helped out by destroying comb that housed her soul, within a skull), throughout all of them, Inuyasha protected me. 

Of course, the fact that I'm one who can see the Shikon fragments is an obvious reason why Inuyasha keeps me around, as he has an annoying habit of pointing out. But after what happened last night…I can't help but wonder if that's the only reason. 

Becoming human and being wounded seemed to change him, just a little. It's strange how scared I was when we first met, especially because Centipede Jourou and later he were both trying to kill me and that most of the time I make very good use of Sit and yet the thought of Inuyasha trapped in the Priest's webs, poisoned and dying was unbearable to me. 

I know it was stupid, but I couldn't let him face the Spider Heads all alone and wouldn't leave him to die. Thank goodness for Tetsusaiga and its sheath, otherwise we would definitely not have lasted until sunrise. Even Myouga did his part to help, telling me how to use Tetsusaiga as a ward and feeding on Inuyasha's poisoned blood until he was almost the size of Shippou. 

It's silly, but I still can't get over what he said. He said he lied, that he really liked my scent and when he asked to be put in my lap…I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say.  Sitting there with him sleeping so soundly, his black hair and even without his furry ears, he looked almost…

No way. There is no way that I think of Inuyasha as-as that! I mean he isn't ugly, not at all, but cute? With all his rude remarks and his stubbornness…still why can't I seem to get his words out of my head?  

Of course today Inuyasha acts like nothing happened. He still tormented poor Shippou over his seasickness and yelled at me for staring at him. He's lucky we were on a boat together; otherwise I would have given him a reason to complain. I can't believe that I was starting to think he had changed, that he anything but an arrogant jerk.  Next time, he could find someone else's lap to lie in. Or at least not forget that he used mine. 

~The End~


End file.
